


Magic touch

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival is really really good with wandless magic





	

Percival Graves is very skilled with wandless magic. He's so good with it, he can do pretty much anything without even using his wand. Percival normally use his magic when he's multi tasking. An auror could walk into his office seeing many things floating or moving.  Paperwork being filled out from a pen, coffee being stirred with a spoon following Percival as he walk around lifting his hand as a chair is pulled out for him and whoever to sit down, it was amazing.  His magic also seems to help when it comes to danger. He'll using it pushing criminals away before attacking or moving aurors out the way before they get hurt. That's normally the case but with Newt Scamander that's on another level.

With being with Newt, he uses wandless magic everyday all the time.  Every morning Newt would wake up looking for his wand which is in his mouth, Percival would just sign waving his hand bringing the Scamander to his lap showing him where the wand was. Work or home **somehow** Newt's creatures get loose, but really he thinks the man left them out on purpose. Next thing you know, Percival is walking around with floating animals around him. Especially niffler or Missy is what he named her. She also had something shiny on her doesn't even matter if it was his, Newt's, or some random stranger. His magic is also used saving Newt, their where on a case and a wizard made a building collapsed. Thank Merlin Percival was there to just pull Newt out before the building turned to rumble. There was one more thing he could do with his wandless magic, mostly used on Newt when their bored, or rather when he's bored.

Newt was in Percival's office today just hanging around in there not doing much, slow day. Percival was filling out paperwork which for the first time wasn't Newt related. Newt signed out loud, " Percy I'm bored." Newt said laying on Percival lounging chair. " Can't help that. You know today is paperwork day. Go read a book or actually work." He said not looking up from his work. Newt huffed going to the book shelf, Percival got an idea. He moved his hand a little. Newt felt a hand touch his behind, he turned around to see Percival still at his desk working. He smirked moving his fingers this time , Newt dropped a book on the floor this time a hand gripped his butt. " Everything okay?" Percival asked face not changed at all, " F-fine" Newt said picking up the book face red walking back to his chair. Seeing Newt reading Percival moved his hand. Newt moaned, now he felt hands rubbing his chest, " P-Percy! I....know....its you...w-why?" The man said yelping as he felt his nipples being played with. " You where bored and realized I could help" Percival said with a smirk, " I prefer you touch me your self" he said looking away, but groaned feeling multiple kisses on his chest. "Hmm I could do that, but I'm so busy with work" Percival said with a sarcastic tone, he walked to Newt enjoying the blushing man before him. He cupped his face kissing him, he could just leave him like this letting his magic do the work. Anyone could walk in and all they see his Newt squirming in the chair, the excuse would be one of his creatures bit him. He thought about tapping his finger, Newt was gasping feeling an invisible finger enter him.

" Lets make a deal, I'll stop the magic and take care of you. But after you're helping me with this paperwork deal." He offered with smile. Newt grabbed onto Percival's shirt, "...D-deal...you naughty....man."

That's all Percival needed to hear, as he started taking Newt's clothes off his self instead of using magic

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm positive wandless magic is used as some kink or form of sex


End file.
